


Hotel Bedroom Secrets

by orphan_account



Series: Victuuri Fetish Scene Stories [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Filming, Fingering, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Masturbation, Mummy kink, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Pet Names, Photographs, Porn, Restraints, Rimming, Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Stories, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Women's Underwear, Yuuri in lingerie, buttplug, dildo, dom viktor, sub yuuri, wanking, whip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri, Viktor, Phichit and Chris all drunk in a hotel room, most of them have slept with the others in one way or another, they start swapping sex stories and Chris devises a competition to decide who can deep throat the best.....The result can really only be described as an orgy...





	Hotel Bedroom Secrets

Yuuri wasn't 100% certain how it had all started, but he was having the time of his life, he was with his three favourite people and they all wanted him...

-

Viktor knew that Yuuri and Phichit had had some drunk fumblings together during their time flat sharing in Detriot.  

Yuuri knew that Viktor and Chris had had full on sex many times during their friendship.

So when the four of them were all drunk together in Yuuri and Viktor's hotel room it only seemed natural that the sex stories had started to come out. 

Chris had started the ball rolling with a tale of how him and Viktor had nearly been caught fucking in the lockers rooms just after a competition; ending up hiding in a shower cubical, Chris's hand firmly clamped over Viktor's mouth as he howled his way through his orgasm.  

Yuuri laughed loudly, he knew that howl, it was loud.  Viktor pouted as his two lovers started comparing notes and recounting shared memories. 

Phichit, not wanting to be left out, recited the story of the first blow job Yuuri had given him and how his gag reflex was one of the worst Phichit had ever encountered.

Viktor chuckled and proudly boasted that his Yuuri could now deep throat with the best of them now and he should know.

Phichit had snorted and demanded evidence. Yuuri being drunk and wanting to show off had asked who he should deep throat.  All three men raised their hands. 

They all agreed that as Viktor could be deep throated by Yuuri anytime he wanted, he had to go last.  Phichit argued that as he was the one who had suggested it, he should have the first turn.

It was Chris who turned it into a competition... He would deep throat Viktor, Yuuri would do Phichit and who’s ever partner came first was the best. 

-

Viktor and Phichit eagerly stripped off and climbed onto the king sized double bed in the husband’s hotel room, getting comfortable against the padded headboard.  Viktor grabbed Phichit's face and gently kissed him, "Good luck sweetie, I know you are going to enjoy this, my Yuuri is definitely going to win."  

Chris slapped his partners legs, "Cheers for the vote of confidence, Vik, shall I not bother then?" Viktor ruffled Chris's hair and kissed him too, "Love, you've blown me many times, I know you are good, but no-one deep throats like my Yuuri."  

The Japanese man waved his hands in the air, "Excuse me, I am still here you know, where's my kiss?"  Viktor laughed and pulled his husband in for an intense kiss that left them both breathless, "Do me proud, my love, go suck his dick."

Yuuri and Chris quickly got naked and shook hands, drunken giggling bursting forth from both men.  Without warning Chris slid his hands though Yuuri's hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss, knowing it would excite Viktor and give him a head start on making him cum.

Slightly dazed from the kiss, the two crawled onto the bed and took up their positions, Viktor and Phichit held hands, "3, 2, 1, Go!"  Chris and Yuuri lowered their heads towards their respective partners cock and sucked.

Yuuri had forgotten that Phichit was much longer and thinner than his husband and coughed instantly, making Chris laugh, the sound muffled around Viktor's thick cock in his mouth. 

Yuuri knew it wouldn't take Viktor long to cum given the circumstances, it being his first orgasm of the session combined him being able to watch his husband going down on someone.  

This wasn't the first time they had shared their bed with other people...

If it wasn't Chris in their bed, and it frequently was, it would be Yuuri spit roasted between Viktor and a nameless person they had jointly agreed on and picked up. Yuuri would be in his favourite red lacy teddy nightie and matching panties, lacy knickers pulled to one side as Daddy fucked his baby, watching baby deep throating the latex covered cock of the nameless Mummy tied to the headboard, not allowed to touch either of them, purely there for the husband’s joint sexual pleasure.

Yuuri groaned at the memory, opened his throat and swallowed the Thai man whole.

Phichit gasped loudly, let go of Viktor's hand and grabbed Yuuri's hair, brain reeling, oh my god, how had he learnt to do that?

Viktor watched, jealous and incredibly turned on; he knew why Phichit had made that noise, he made it on a regular basis as his cock was swallowed by his talented husband.

The Russian returned his attention to the pooling heat of his own climax burning in his stomach; he was going to cum soon.  Chris was really very good at deep throating too, not as good as his Yuuri, but it was still making his head spin.

"Yuuuuri....nnnnggghh..." The loud cry from the Thai man beside him signaled the end of the competition. Phichit panted nosily as Yuuri released him and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, grinning as his husband howled, cuming hard down Chris's throat.

-

"Well done my love, I knew you were the best!"  The Russian hugged his lover, kissing him, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth, wanting to taste Phichit. His groan filled their mouths at the discovery of the bitter fluid still clinging to Yuuri's tongue.

"So, what's my prize?"  the Japanese man asked, he wanted to know what he'd won.

"He gets to fuck the person of his choosing?", "He gets to fuck the person of our choosing?", "We all chose who fucks him?"   Chris and Phichit were trying to shout each other down, both wanting the chance to bed Yuuri. 

Viktor, raised his hand to silence their voices, "As his Dom, I get to chose his prize, isn't that right my love, my submissive husband?"   Three pairs of eyes all focused on Yuuri, now silent.  Without raising his face he nodded, he didn't want to choose, that wasn't his thing.  "And I chose that my sub would love to be fucked by everyone, wouldn't you, my pet?"   The Japanese man flushed bright red and nodded, cock twitching and beading at the thought.

Viktor smiled, pleased that he had gotten his own way and retrieved the duffle bag of toys that travelled everywhere with them.   His mouth broke into his heart shaped grin as he planned how the other men were going to fuck his husband.

-

Yuuri whispered to Viktor that he wanted to look pretty for the men who were about to ruin his body.  Body tingling and very hard, Viktor chose a black lacy nightie and panties for Yuuri to wear and sent him off to the bathroom to shower.  Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, he knew Viktor would arrange everything else, he loved being the Sub in their relationship, he simply had to do what was asked of him.

-

Whilst Yuuri washed and got himself ready the three men discussed in great detail what they were going to do. Phichit sat in stunned silence, he'd never partaken in anything like this before and was shocked at how freely and comfortably Viktor and Chris were discussing fucking Yuuri.  

It soon became clear to Phichit that the three of them had played together before as the two lovers laughed over how shy Yuuri used to be until he got comfortable with being used by them for their enjoyment.

Viktor emptied the play bag on the bed, an assortment of handcuffs; dildo's, butt plugs, whips, etc came tumbling out. Phichit looked astonished, triggering more laughter from the lovers.  

He picked up a whip and looked questioning at Viktor, "My Yuuri loves me to beat him till his arse is bruised and sore and then fuck him with that.  He makes such a pretty noise as he cums, unless I've gagged him of course."  Phichit stared at Viktor, "What have you done to Yuuri? He used to be so innocent!"  Viktor flushed and whispered his answer quietly so his husband wouldn't hear, "Most of this is Yuuri's idea, he's a kinky bastard underneath that blushing 'butter wouldn't melt' face!"  Phichit laughed loudly, he knew the quiet ones were always the worst! 

-

Yuuri looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he looked so pretty.  His chocolate brown eyes looking large and doe like with his eyeliner and mascara emphasizing his long eyelashes, pale pink lipstick shimmered on his full lips,  skillfully applied blusher making his cheeks look even plumper.  He fixed in the second hair-slide, the silver glittery grips sparkling in his black hair.  He found his glitter spray and highlighted his collarbones, spraying his hair as well for good measure.

He slipped on the sheer fabric panties and nightie, tucking his erection carefully into the straining material.

A knock on the bathroom door signalled that they were ready to start.  Yuuri looked in the mirror once more, took a deep breath and opened the door, letting his Sub side out to play.

-

Yuuri stood shyly in the doorway, waiting to be noticed, fiddling with the edge of his nightie.  He looked utterly divine, the delicate black fabric emphasising the olive tone of his clear, smooth skin, giving the viewer a tantalising glimpse of the toned, hard body underneath.  The Japanese man resembled a doll and he knew at the very least Viktor would think he looked pretty.

Viktor looked up, his blue eyes blew and his cock hardened, his husband looked fucking amazing.  He almost fell in his rush to reach him, "Oh Yuuri, my pretty princess, let me look at you.  Chris, Phichit, look, doesn't he look so beautiful and ready for wrecking?"  Viktor lifted his husband up, sucking a large bruise onto his neck as he carried him bridal style to the bed. 

Chris groaned loudly, wanking his approval of Yuuri's look, grabbing a gaping Phichit and kissing him, using his own pre-cum to lubricate his fingers before sliding them inside the moaning Thai man.

Viktor carefully laid Yuuri on the bed, fussing over his clothing, arranging him into a seductive position before grabbing his phone, snapping photos of him and posting them quickly on the special sites they were members of.  He was so proud of his Yuuri, being brave enough to show his pretty self to his best friend.  

Yuuri could hear Phichit moaning, it was a sound he hadn't heard for a long time and it went straight to his groin, making him whimper.  The Russian turned to see what was making his lover quiver and found the Thai man face down on the bed next to them, Chris between his legs, holding his arse cheeks apart, eating him out.

The Japanese man shuffled over to his best friend and began to kiss him, memories of drunken nights of passion with him creeping back up to the surface.  He moaned into Phichit's mouth as he felt the familiar slicked up fingers of his husband pulling his panties to one side and the slender digits sliding into his rear, starting to open him up.

Viktor and Chris finger fucked the two groaning and kissing best friends until they could both take four fingers easily.  "Let's get this party started, Vik, you got your camera?" Chris asked, slicking himself up.  The Russian nodded, wiping his hands and placing a kiss on the erection threatening to burst through the black lacy material. 

"Yuuri, my love, it's time to be fucked..."  

-

Viktor handcuffed Yuuri to a long rope that he attached to the headboard.  He was now their sex slave for the night; Viktor wanted to make sure their guests could easily move the restrained man to wherever they chose to fuck him. 

"Shall we gag him, or let him have use of his pretty voice?" The Russian enquired of the other men, holding a ball gag in his hand.  "Gag him..."  They all stared at Phichit, who blushed; he really wanted to fuck his best friend.  The Thai man licked his lips as his eyes roamed the pretty version of Yuuri, something he'd never seen before but he liked it, he liked it a lot.  

He watched as Viktor fastened the gag to Yuuri's mouth, kissing him first, so his lips were the last to touch his husbands before the gag went on.  Phichit groaned, his hand unconsciously straying to his red and straining cock.  

Chris and Viktor exchanged a glance, "Hey Vik, why don't you sit on my dick, whilst we let Thai boy have the first go on Yuuri, we can watch..."  

Yuuri hardly noticed his husbands groans of pleasure as he eased his unprepared hole down Chris's heavily lubed up cock till he was sitting, grinding, on the Swiss mans lap.  All Yuuri could see was Phichit, shyly leaning over him, kissing him, his thin fingers petting over his body, "Can I fuck you?" his voice was hesitant.

"D-Don't ask, just do it, my Y-Yuuri wants us to use him, don't you, p-pet?"  Viktor's voice stuttered as Chris fucked up into him, biting on the solid flesh of his shoulder.  Yuuri nodded, not taking his eyes off his best friend as he spread his legs.  

Phichit pulled the lacy panties to one side and slid his fingers deep inside the Japanese man, this they had done before; the Thai man finger fucking Yuuri as he gazed at his posters of Viktor, pretending it was his hero pressing on his prostate making him cum.  He teased the sensitive nerves inside his best friend, biting his bottom lip as he bent briefly to kiss the red pearling head of his new lovers cock. 

A hand passed him the lube and he coated himself, he was shaking.  Yuuri canted his hips up; he wanted to be fucked by the nervously smiling man above him.  

Viktor held his breath and signalled for Chris to stop moving, he watched to watch this.   

Blue eyes watched intently as the long, thin dick pressed hesitantly against the prepared rim of Yuuri's rear,  "Just fuck him..." Viktor muttered under his breath, "I want to see..."   

It was beautiful.

Phichit hip rolled and entered smoothly, Yuuri's hole sucking him in as he arched up off the bed, brown eyes closing, cock straining, caught in the lacy fabric.  The contented moaning that left both sets of lips had Chris bending Viktor over the bed, hammering into him tearing loud groans from their mouths. 

The lovers watched as Phichit ploughed hard into his best friend, the Japanese man wrapping his legs round the tiny waist pulling the hips bouncing off his rear tighter against him. Muffled moaning escaped round the gag in his mouth emphasising each entry of the Thai mans cock with a whimpered mewl.

Viktor drooled, he wanted to be inside the arse of the man fucking his husband. He clenched round Chris's dick in his arse, knowing that the extra tightness would bring him to orgasm quickly.  He felt Chris's gasp across the back of his neck as the Swiss man came, filling him with his hot seed.   Chris reached for Viktor, but he batted his hand away.  "F-Film this..." he panted as his lover withdrew.  .

Viktor crawled up the bed, Chris's cum dripping down his thighs.  "Yuuri, elbows and knees pet, Daddy wants to fuck Phichit, whilst he fucks you, ok?"   Viktor caught the Thai man’s face in his hand, kissing him, "That's ok with you, isn't it? You'd like my dick in your arse, wouldn't you, love?"   Phichit nodded, brain lost in lust. 

Phichit withdrew, Yuuri rolled over and positioned himself sighing as he felt his best friends cock reenter him, he felt good.  He could hear Viktor speaking.  "Hold still love, spread your legs a bit more, ready?"  Phichit tensed above him as his husband penetrated the Thai man, "V-Viktoraaaaahhhhhh..." 

Yuuri grinned, he remembered well how it felt the first time Viktor had fucked him, his husband had a very thick cock, it was quite a stretch.  

"I know love, y-you are taking me so well, god, you're tight, I'm g-going to move now, ok?" Viktor's thrust in to Phichit pushed him deeper into Yuuri, all three men moaned. "Fuck....you are going to cum so hard when you watch this back, you look incredible..."  Chris's voice was husky; he wanted a piece of the action too.  

Phichit couldn't believe it, he was balls deep in his best friend who was wearing women's clothing and makeup, whilst his husband, THE Viktor Nikiforov, was balls deep in him... He draped himself along Yuuri's back and let Viktor set the pace, he would cum, no matter what, he could feel his climax in his legs already. Oh yeah, and Chris was filming them, he closed his eyes, loving the stretch in his arse and the velvet warmth round his cock. 

Viktor's soft Russian accent bought him back to the present moment, "Phichit, love, my Y-Yuuri is the only one who hasn't cum yet this evening.  T-That's not really fair on Daddy's b-baby as he is being so kind and s-sharing his beautiful b-body with us.  W-Work with me, lets m-make him c-cum..."

Phichit raised himself up just as Viktor gave a hard thrust and he hit the Thai man's prostate square on making the slender man cry out as stars burst in front of his eyes. 

"S-Sorry love, guess I found your s-sweet spot, stay with me, I promise to make y-you f-feel good.  But lets s-sort my b-baby first."  Viktor halted his movements until Phichit was upright and gave the nod to continue. 

Viktor held on to the slim hips of the Thai man, teeth making bite marks on his neck and shoulders as he guided them, creating smooth, deep thrusts that dragged muffled cries of pleasure from his husband beneath them.  The Russians large frame swamped the tiny body of the man fucking his love as he bent him forward to reach under both of them, grasping the throbbing cock of his partner. The rock solid organ was leaking pre-cum profusely, soaking the bed-sheets beneath them; Viktor groaned and began jerking him in time with their movements. Yuuri whimpered and came instantly, cum flooding Viktor's hand and spurting up the bed.

Knowing how hard Yuuri always clenched as as he came, Viktor aimed a hard thrust directly onto Phichit's prostate, timing it perfectly to send the slim man screaming into his climax, tensing round Viktor and taking him over the edge too, his howl joining the noise in the room.

Chris came, untouched, camera wobbling as he tried to film the three men on the bed.  He grinned, thinking about the tight arse of the Thai man, now filled with Viktors cum.  He placed the camera down carefully on the bedside unit, checking the view finder to make sure the whole of the bed was in shot.

After helping Viktor down onto the bed he quickly returned to kneel between Phichet's shaking legs, running his tongue over the gaping hole, lapping at Viktor's cum as it seeped out, hums of delight vibrating against the red stretched flesh.

The Russian fumbled around in the toys still scattered around the bed-sheets for a butt plug.  Persuading Chris to move, he laid Phitchit onto the bed next to Yuuri and swiftly inserted the plug into his panting husband, kissing his back as he lowered him onto the soiled sheets. 

Chris looked at him questioningly as he returned to licking and sucking at the Thai mans rear.  "Daddy's treat..." Viktor explained, a dirty grin on his face, "I want baby full of everyone's cum for me to fuck into later, so warm and wet..."

Chris shook his head; his best friend was a dirty bastard.

-

The three men were lying on the bed, stroking and kissing Yuuri's prettily clothed body, teasing him with fingers, lips and tongues.  The Japanese man squirmed, desperate for release, he had been hard for so long now, but no-one was touching his cock; no matter how much he thrust up into the air as they caressed his inner thighs, they just smirked and moved their hand or mouth away.  He was crying now from frustration and he loved it.  

"Are you sure he likes this, he seems really upset?"  Phichit didn't want to hurt his best friend, "Oh yes, but I can beat him for you if you would like to watch my Yuuri cum, I know you were interested in that..."  Viktor teased and turned to Chris "Love, pass me Yuuri's whip, it's just behind your gorgeous arse."  

"Yuuri, my love, Phichit would like to see you take your whip, so Daddy is going to beat you."  Viktor stroked the tear streaked face of the partially wrecked man, dropping kisses on his forehead and cheeks.  Yuuri nodded, nuzzling against his lover, chocolate brown eyes hooded and glassy.

"Usual drill?"  Chris asked, Viktor looked at Yuuri, "Yes, I think my Yuuri would love to be decorated today."  The Japanese man nodded again, shuddering in delight.

Phichit tapped Chris on the arm, "What are you talking about" he whispered.  Chris muttered quietly in his ear, the Thai man’s face took on a shocked expression.  "Do I have too?"   Chris shook his head, "No, just watch if you can't, Yuuri does love it though, I promise."

Phitchit had almost reached the point of leaving, Chris sensed this and wrapped his arm around him, "Please don't go, I want to fuck you..."  

He pulled the Thai man onto his lap and began kissing him, lapping into his mouth, sending shivers of delight rushing up and down Phitchit's spine.  Chris's fingers teased open the wet hole feeling his saliva still caught inside, "Aren't you the lucky one today," Chris mumbled into his neck as he cupped the coffee coloured skin of Phichit's rear, lifting and spreading the soft flesh, guiding him to sink down onto his lap, "you've been sucked off by Yuuri, fucked him and now been fucked by Viktor and by me, I think you are the sex slave tonight, not Yuuri!" 

Viktor looked up from concentrating on Yuuri's body; he was carefully applying nipple clamps to the crying man.  "Love, I reckon you and Phichit could be just the right couple to DP my Yuuri. Shall we try?" Yuuri moaned, "After I've beaten him of course, I know Daddy's baby is looking forward to that." 

Chris huffed his agreement as he pushed the mewling slender man back onto the bed, fucking him hard, lewd, wet noises accompanying his thrusts. Viktor leaned over and kissed Phitchit's gasping mouth, licking into the beautiful wet space. "Mmmm, you kiss so nicely, no wonder my Yuuri loved kissing you." 

-

Yuuri was getting a little pissed off, he'd made the effort to look pretty for them and Phichit was the one getting all the attention.  He knew he was the sub so he shouldn't complain and he loved his best friend lots, but really... 

He was the one gagged, butt plug in his arse, nipple clamped and tied to the bed and yet he was being totally ignored by his husband and their lover.  They could think again next time they wanted to play.   

He rolled over as best he could and shut his eyes, fuck it, he was going to sleep.  He didn't care if he was finally possibly going to be DP'd...

-

Phichit moaned his way through another orgasm, cock buried in Viktor's mouth, his arse being filled by Chris as he pounded into him, he was in ecstasy, no wonder Yuuri loved being fucked by these two men.  Yuuri, he suddenly thought, if he was being pleasured by Viktor and Chris, what was his best friend doing?  "Yuuri?" He croaked, pushing Viktor off him. 

Viktor sat up, shit, he'd been having so much fun with Phichit and Chris, he'd forgotten all about his own husband. He looked over, his Yuuri had his back to them, that wasn't good, he wasn't even watching...

-

"Yuuri?"  

Silence, not that Yuuri could answer, he was gagged.

"Yuuuuri...Daddy's pretty baby, his princess..." Viktor pressed kisses into his husband’s bruised neck and shoulders, nestling up behind him, stroking him.  

Yuuri rolled over, brown eyes full of hurt and anger stared at Viktor, who gulped. "Should I send them away? Untie you?"  Yuuri gave him a look that Viktor could only interpret one way; it was a look that said 'Really? Cheers, thanks a bunch.'  The Japanese man huffed loudly.  He still wanted to play, for fucks sake he had only cum once and been fucked once, that wasn't playtime for him, he wanted more.

-

Chris looked from one man to the other and sighed; only Viktor could forget he had a husband in the middle of a sex game.  Still, he knew how to fix it.  He looked at the beautiful man still spread underneath him. "Phichit, please don't leave, I need you to help me make these two sappy bastards ultimate sexual fantasy come true ok? I'm going to fuck Yuuri now, feel free to join in... I'd like it if you did..." he kissed the blushing Thai man who nodded; he was a little bit in love with the sexy Swiss man.

Chris crawled over to Yuuri, pushing a frozen panicking Viktor out the way, "Yuuri, Mummy's beautiful princess, has Daddy been ignoring you, even though you look so pretty?"  The Japanese man raised his tear streaked chocolate brown eyes to the Swiss man and nodded. "Naughty Daddy, Mummy will take care of his princess, make him feel good.  Mummy even has something lovely planned for his pretty girl."  Yuuri groaned round the gag.  "Now, let's start by removing this, Mummy can't kiss his princess and hear his little girls voice with this nasty gag in the way."  

Chris unbuckled the ball gag and massaged Yuuri's cheeks, "Look at this pretty mouth, it needs Mummy kisses..."  Chris leant down and gently kissed the lipstick coated lips, petting his hands down the stretching body, pulling it close to him. The black haired man’s voice sounded so soft, "Mummy..."  "I know, sweetheart, Mummy's little girl needs Mummy's cock, doesn't he?"  The Japanese man nodded, moaning as Chris flicked the nipple clamps sending pleasurable pain coursing through his body. "And if your naughty Daddy and best friend want to join in, they can, can't they? Maybe Daddy will decorate his baby, whilst Mummy fucks his little girl." 

Yuuri was moaning loudly now, cock hard and pearling, pre-cum rolling down the solid shaft as Chris's hands caressed his body, lips met in a messy open mouthed kiss.  He wanted Chris's dick so badly. Viktor could fuck off; he was going to show his forgetful husband what he was missing out on. 

The Japanese man spread his legs wide, he wasn't allowed to ask for sex, as sub he had to accept what was given to him, but he could display what he wanted. "My little girl is very eager, let's get that plug out."  Chris positioned himself between Yuuri's legs and pulled gently on the black toy nestled in his lover’s rear.  

Viktor whimpered, that was his treat, Chris couldn't take it. The Swiss man looked at him and smirked, "If Daddy hadn't ignored his baby, it would be him sliding into this perfect rear so warm and full of Phichit's cum....o-oh m-my god...sooo g-good..."  The Swiss man sunk deep into the warm wetness of Yuuri's arse, the stretch of the plug and the trapped cum allowing him to sheath himself fully in one thrust.  "MUMMY" Yuuri cried, arching into the thrust, finally filled again. 

The Russian was mad, Yuuri was his husband, he wanted to be inside him.  As he watched Chris extended his hand to Phichit, indicating he should orally please the writhing man impaled on his cock.  The Thai man scooted over and lowered his head, Yuuri gasped and thrust up, the loud sucking noises mixing with the sounds of sexual pleasure filling the room.   Viktor crossed his arms and pouted, trying to ignore the hot feeling building in his belly as he watched the three men.

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked over; he stared longingly at his husband as he parted his smudged lipstick covered mouth, licked seductively along his top lip before bitting his bottom lip.   The silver haired man sat shocked for a moment before diving across the bed, pinning Yuuri's top half to the mattress, kissing him hard.

"Daddy is so sorry, baby, how could he ignore his pet, his beautiful husband who is being fucked so nicely by his Mummy.  Daddy will decorate you; show you how pretty you are."  The Russian looked at the red faced Swiss man pounding into the rear of his lover, "Mummy will you decorate my Yurri too?"  Chris nodded, "C-Close, Daddy".  Viktor smiled, knelt up grasped himself and began wanking, watching the Japanese man shudder in pleasure, brown eyes blown black as he watched intently.   

Chris tapped Phichit, "Sweetie, j-join in?  You can k-kiss me if you don't w-want to look".  The Thai man raised his drool covered face from the groin of his best friend, he would do anything that the Swiss man asked, he was besotted with him.  He looked at Yuuri, eyes widening at the look of want on the makeup smudged face. Keeping his gaze on the beautiful man he began to masturbate.

Yuuri was going to cum, he could feel the wonderful heat in his thighs, travelling upwards, Chris's rhythm was beginning to falter, Viktor's chest was flushing, sweat beading on his forehead, Phichit's face scrunching up, all so close, it was going to be so messy...     

Unsurprisingly Viktor came first, cum hitting Yuuri's face and neck, his pink tongue trying to catch some of the sticky white fluid as it covered him.  Chris withdrew and released with a loud groan, white ropes landing up his lover’s body and over his black nightie, Phichit following only moments after, his hot seed landing on the straining cock of his best friend who screamed and came, covering himself in his own cum.

-

"Fucking hell, anyone else need a drink?"  Chris asked the other men draped across the covers as he got off the bed with unsteady legs.  "Yes please, love. Rest time for my Yurri before we DP him I think", Viktor announced, noticing that his husband was totally zoned out.  He removed the nipple clamps. 

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what is DP?" Phichit asked, accepting a drink from Chris, blushing as the Swiss man winked at him.  Viktor got all excited, practically bouncing on the bed, "Love, do you want to explain, or shall I?"  he took a large swig from his beer bottle.  "I'll talk, you get some liquid into your husband if you want us to carry on fucking him, he looks done in."  Chris ordered, placing pints of water on the unit next to the bed with a straw.  Viktor careful raised Yuuri's head and shoulders and tucked the straw in his mouth, "Drink pet, drink for Daddy."  Yuuri sucked and swallowed, not even opening his eyes, he was a mess.

"Ages ago we were all watching a porn film and there was a bloke being fucked by two other guys, Yuuri got excited and said he wanted to try it.  Viktor and I tried, but Viktor's cock is too thick for us to do it without really hurting Yuuri, so... if you are up for it, you and I could help these two have some fun." Phichit stared at Chris blankly, "But he's already been fucked by two people at the same time..."   Chris grinned, "When I say by two men, I mean they were both in his arse, at the same time."

Phitchit swallowed hard, the full implication finally hitting home.  "But if you don't want to, that's fine; our two lovely husbands here would never want to make anyone uncomfortable.  Just cos they are kinky bastards, doesn't mean we have to be, just for their enjoyment."  Chris stroked Phichit's face, "Although, as I couldn't do it with Viktor for them, I would love to do it with you, if you want to...you are something else."  The Swiss man gathered Phichet into his arms and kissed him, making the Thai man swoon. 

-

"We have to make sure my Yuuri is really loose, ok?"  Viktor was starting to fret; now it was actually going to happen he was a bit worried.  He remember how painful Yuuri had found it when he and Chris had tried, he didn't want his husband damaged again.  He also wasn't sure if he wanted it to be Chris and Phichit fucking Yuuri, or himself and Phichit.  He debated with himself, would be more fun to observe or take part?  In the end he decided to ask Yuuri, "Pet, do you want me to watch you or be inside you?"  Yuuri knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted Viktor by his side, kissing him, holding him, watching him, watching Chris and Phichit ruin him.

-

Yuuri was lying on his back, legs spread, Chris and Viktor between his parted thighs.  They both had four fingers inside him, carefully working him open, more open that he had ever been, it stung, but in a good way. Phichit squeezed in more lube.  "You ok, pet?  Say if it hurts."  Viktor still sounded concerned.  "S-So g-good, D-Daddy, more?"  Yuuri's voice was breathy, he felt like he was out of his body, floating in warm water, unconcerned, just letting the world drift by, lost in the heighten sexual desire.  Viktor picked up one of their thinnest dildos, parted his fingers and gently slid the end in, watching Yuuri's face for any signs of pain.  "Fucking hell, Viktor, I think he's ready" Chris exclaimed as they watched the toy slip in without a peep from Yuuri.  The Russian nodded, it was now or never.   

Yuuri moan in frustration as he felt himself emptying, "Roll on your side, pet, it's time," Viktor kissed his husband, "If are you sure? If it hurts, say and we'll stop."  Chris lay behind Yuuri and lifted his leg, he slid his lubed up cock through the loose rim of the Japanese mans rear, sighing at the warm feeling surrounding him, he loved fucking Yuuri.  Phichit tucked in tight to his front, relying on Viktor to help him in. As Chris withdrew so just the head of his cock was penetrating his lover, Viktor guided Phichet's dick so he slipped in too, through the stretched muscle, next to Chris.  Both men gasped at the feeling of their cocks touching inside Yuuri, "Ready sweetie?"  Chris muttered, "Y-Yes" the Thai man replied.  "N-Now".  They both thrust together, pushing in.  Viktor nearly fainted at the sight, his Yuuri was actually taking two cocks at the same time, it was beautiful.  He grabbed the camera and filmed close up shots, he couldn't wait to fuck Yuuri whilst they were watching this.  He looked amazing.

"Viktor, D-Daddy...."   Vitkor replaced the camera, checking the view finder and crawled up the bed to his husband.  "Yes, pet, are you ok?"  Yuuri stared at him with unseeing eyes, "I love y-you, feels so g-good."  "I love you too, my pretty."  Viktor looked to the two men fucking his partner, "Love, you ok?"  Chris nodded, sweat running down his face, "Intense..."  Phichit had his legs tangled up with Chris's, his eyes closed and a blissed out look on his face. Their rhythm was perfect, sliding in and out of the wrecked Japanese man in a completely synchronised motion, huffing, panting and moaning at the sensation of rubbing off against each other within the warm velvet smoothness of Yuuri's well lubed rear.  

Viktor cuddled his husband as best he could, covering every piece of skin he could reach with kisses, whispering encouragement and praises to his ruined partner.  "God Yuuri, you look amazing, so open, so pretty, so wrecked.  You make me want to fuck you. Your arse is so stretched open, so beautiful. You are taking Mummy and Phichit's cocks so well, listen to the moans they are making, that's because of you. Our pretty princess, Daddy's baby, Mummy's little girl."

Chris linked fingers with Phichit, "S-Sweetie, how y-you doing?" The Thai man, opened  his hazy brown eyes, "Hmmm? G-Good, you f-feel good, Yuuri's so t-tight round us, love y-you." "Love you too, sweetie, can we g-go a bit faster? Phichit nodded, and grasped Yuuri's shoulders, Chris gripping his waist. Their hips rolls sped up, thrusts deepening, dragging cries from Yuuri, his cock trapped between himself and his best friend, the increased friction pulling him towards the edge, he was going to cum.

The Russian could see his husband's climax approaching; his nose was scrunching, his neck flushing, the red stain creeping up to his face, the delicious whimpers that always accompanied an earth shattering orgasm for him.  "Yes baby, give in pet, cum for Daddy, squeeze those gorgeous cocks in your arse, I want to eat you out and then fuck you when you are full of their cum."  

Yuuri shuddered, his husbands words sending him hurtling into his orgasm, he screamed, painting his and Phichit's stomachs white, Viktor hurriedly kissing him to muffle some of the noise. His rear clenched around the sensitive dicks buried deep inside him causing both men to climax, minds blowing at the feeling of the others hot seed coating them, whining and mewling at the tightness of Yuuri's arse squeezing them, panting and still thrusting their way through the aftershocks of a shared orgasm.

Viktor was waiting with the butt plug as the two now softening cocks slipped from his husband’s rear, quickly inserting the black latex toy into the gaping hole. 

All three men cuddled round Yuuri, kissing him, praising him and caressing his cum covered skin. They all wanted to make sure he came down carefully with proper aftercare, he had been through a lot for them this evening. 

Viktor released his husband from his handcuffs, massaging the bruised flesh; Chris holding him tight as Phichit ran him a bath.  They all washed him, feeding him water and fruit juice to make sure he wasn't dehydrated; Phichit gently dried the exhausted Japanese man as Chris and Viktor tidied up the bed. All clean and dry, they tucked him under the duvet, stroking and kissing him to sleep before dressing and setting down with beers.  

-

"Thank you love, thank you Phichet, that was fucking amazing. I'm so glad my Yuuri doesn't have anything to do tomorrow, I can just take care of him."  "Would that include eating him out? I noticed he's still wearing a butt plug..." Chris teased.  Viktor blushed, ”That's Daddy's secret."  The Swiss man laughed quietly, "I'm guessing our Thursday night session is off this week, we've probably trashed his rear for a few days. Phichit, fancy a shag?" Chris winked at the shocked Thai man, who nodded shyly.

Viktor laughed too, he adored his horny best friend and lover.  "So, Phichit, fancy another session soon? I still need to show you how my Yuuri loves his whip..." Chris grabbed the Thai man’s hand, "Of course he does, but we need to go now, I want his sexy arse all to myself for a while."  He kissed Viktor and dragged a grinning Phichit out the door behind him, "Night! Kiss Yuuri for us!"

-

The Russian showered and slipped into bed next to his sleeping husband, kissing him gently and hugging him; he loved it when Yuuri let his submissive side out to play. Tomorrow they would watch the footage from tonight and Daddy could have his treat...  

Viktor was excited as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
